Diarios de un Capitán
by Boggart Girls
Summary: .-"Yo lo sabia, y había decidido hacerlo, cambiar mi presente y futuro… Y luego de un par de intentos, lo logré, mi vida hizo click." ¿Podrá Oliver Wood con su nuevo futuro? Algo nos dice que algunos problemas tendrá... Cap 1 ARRIBA!
1. Prefacio

**Diarios de un capitán**

Prefacio

A mis veinticinco años ya era todo un adulto. Y pensar que un par de años atrás seguía en Hogwarts, el colegio donde estudié. El colegio que me enseñó a andar, a independizarme, a aprender y estudiar, el colegio donde me hice de amigos duraderos que llegaban hasta estos días. El colegio donde tuve mi primer amor, mi único amor, el que me enseñó todo, el que dejé allí, en el colegio.

Ahora ya tenía una carrera en un equipo de primera categoría de Quidditch, en el Puddlemere United, que me había dado la oportunidad de mi vida.

Vivía solo en mi departamento en Londres. Mi vida consistía en entrenamientos arduos, entrenamientos para lograr mí puesto en el equipo, para conseguir un lugar en el próximo partido.

Mi rutina diaria era siempre igual. Desayuno, entrenamiento, almuerzo, entrenamiento, cena y a dormir. No había nadie que me haga cambiarla, aunque tenía mi club de fans que podían hacerlo tranquilamente con la mínima chance de dejarles poder entrar en mi vida. Pero no era mi intención hacerlo tampoco…

Necesitaba un cambio, lo sabía. Algo, lo que sea… pero que haga que mi aburrida rutina se transforme en una interesante, con mas dinámica… tal vez necesitaba mas amigos, mas salidas, tal vez con solo salir de mi departamento alcanzaba, y no para ir al supermercado…

Mi sueño de toda la vida, además de llegar al éxito con el Quidditch y tocar el cielo con las manos, era formar una familia, mi propia familia, no la que había dejado en Escocia. Tal vez ahora era el momento…

Y si me proponía, lo lograría. Yo tenía una cualidad que me caracterizaba, perseverancia. Yo lo sabia, y había decidido hacerlo, cambiar mi presente y futuro…

Y luego de un par de intentos, lo logré, mi vida hizo _click._

_

* * *

__Gracias por leerme :) Cabe aclarar que los personajes no son míos, sino de la maravillosa** Rowling! Review Review Review  
**_


	2. Rechazo y vergüenza

Capítulo uno: **Rechazo y vergüenza**

Vivía en Lambeth North la calle Frazier, dos cuadras antes de que Morley st. la intercepte, en un departamento en el quinto piso. Mi departamento era el B, y compartía el piso con el A y el C, que estaban deshabitados, por lo que mis vecinos eran los que vivían en los departamentos de abajo y de arriba. Entre ellos estaba una viejita encantadora del 3 C, que siempre me la encontraba en el ascensor por la mañana, cuando iba a hacer las compras. La pobre señora era viuda, y de origen holandés, por lo que me reía mucho cuando se quejaba en su lengua madre sobre los impuestos.

El cuarto piso era propiedad de chicas universitarias, que se pasaban el día fuera y los fin de semana siempre traían a alguien nuevo. No tengo idea de cómo lo hacían. El primer piso estaba atestado de jubilados y jubiladas que se pasaban el día cuchicheando fuera del edificio, mientras que en el segundo y parte del tercero, sin contar el departamento de la señora holandesa, había algunas familias, la mayoría con hijos grandes; había una que realmente era numerosa. No estoy seguro, pero creo que eran siete en total. Arriba, en el sexto y en el último piso, había solteras y solteros como yo, que iban del trabajo al departamento, y al trabajo nuevamente. Todos mis vecinos eran _muggles_, por lo que parecía, ninguno de ellos era como yo, un _mago_. Así que tenía que simular una vida normal, como la de ellos, y me arreglaba bastante bien.

Nadie sospechaba que hubiera una vida paralela. Nadie sospechaba que yo jugaba en un equipo de Quidditch conocido mundialmente, el Puddlemere United, que era una de sus estrellas principales, que era famoso. Que tenía mi club de fans. Aunque no podían creer que conociera a tantas personas fuera del edificio. En especial los viejos chusmas del primer piso, que lo único que hacían era criticar a los demás vecinos. Me moría de ganas de contarle toda la verdad, viejos chusmas.

Mis ex-vecinos habían sido un hombre cuarentón que se mudó al edificio de enfrente, en la calle Greenham, porque no le gustaba el ambiente de nuestro edificio, y una pareja de ancianos que me trataban como a un hijo más y que me traían algo de comida de vez en cuando, cuando la señora Murphy le había sobrado. Su marido, el señor Murphy, había combatido en la armada y se había graduado de doctor más tarde, un señor muy noble y agradable, como su señora. Luego de un par de años, la pareja se fue a pasar el resto de sus días junto a su familia: sus hijas e hijo que habían ido a formar su futuro a Brent, al otro lado de Londres.

Un viernes, luego del trabajo, me aparecí en Nelson Square, un parque a algo más que veinte cuadras de mi casa. Ese lugar era una ruina para los muggles que rondaban cerca, por lo que nunca se acercaban. En cambio, era un punto de aparición de muchos magos que vivían cerca de mí. Desde el parque, luego de saludar al señor Lodson, que se apareció a mi lado y que vivía a unas pocas cuadras de allí, me dirigí hasta la Webber Street, donde estaba la mayoría de los negocios. Ese día tenía que hacer unas compras, pasar por el supermercado, por la farmacia, por el Blockbuster, por la biblioteca… La biblioteca más cercana estaba en Spur Road, por lo que tomaría la Webber Street, cruzaría las avenidas Waterloo y Baylis, llegaría a Spur, y a la vuelta, pasaría por Lower Marsh y caminaría por mi calle hasta mi casa, aunque en el medio tendría que volver a cruzar la Baylis. Era un trayecto largo, pero ese día lo haría, por el simple hecho que estaba animado por ser viernes.

El supermercado me tomo nada más que media hora, por suerte, las señoras eligieron cualquier día menos el viernes ese para hacer las compras, por lo que los pasillos estaban desiertos, exceptuando un par de muchachos de mi edad, al acecho de la cena de esa noche. Compré unas botellas de agua, una cerveza, pan, fiambre, algunas golosinas (ya que esa noche miraría películas) algunos artículos de limpieza y para el neceser. Después pasé por la farmacia, necesitaba unas vendas para cubrirme unos rasguños que me había hecho durante el entrenamiento. También compre alcohol, para desinfectar las heridas antes de cubrirlas.

Caminé tres cuadras más y entré al Blockbuster, un negocio donde muggles alquilaban películas en DVD, que era un formato que se podía pasar en un artefacto con el mismo nombre, para ver y devolver. Como la idea me había gustado desde el momento en que llegue al barrio, me había hecho mi propia cuenta y todos los fines de semanas en los que no salía, alquilaba un par de películas y las devolvía al domingo. Ese viernes no tenia pensado que alquilar por lo que miraría y elegiría la que tuviera ganas o la que mas llamara mi atención. Generalmente elegía películas de comedia, de suspenso o de terror. Pero aquel viernes elegí una comedia romántica que estaba en oferta y recomendada.

Cuando la iba a agarrar una mano fina y delicada se me adelanto y la sacó de mis manos. Miré con reproche a la persona que me la había quitado y me di cuenta de que era una muchacha hermosísima, rubia, de cabellos largos, un poco mas baja que yo, apenas tres o cuatro centímetros, y como todo hombre, me fije en sus curvas. Era perfecta. Me sonrió y me pidió perdón por arrebatármela, ella también la había elegido, y me preguntó si se la podía llevar. Tardé unos cuantos segundos en contestar, estaba medio atontado.

- si, llévatela. No... No hay problema… -contesté, avergonzado de mi estupidez momentánea. Ella notó mi debilidad y empezó a coquetearme, confianzuda.

- Si quieres… podemos verla juntos. Bueno, si te interesa… -de vez en cuando me guiñaba un ojo, como diciendo_ "¿Qué es lo que esperas?"_

- Eh… este… no, no puedo.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes planes para esta noche? –ahora me miraba fijamente.

- No, pero… está bien, no importa, elijo otra película, prefiero las de terror.

- Las de terror… prefiero verlas abrazada a alguien…

- Mira vos. –estaba deseando de que deje de arrojarme indirectas.- Bueno, nos veremos en otra oportunidad… -estaba dando la vuelta para irme y siento que me toca el brazo.

- ¿Seguro? –asentí y ella bajó el brazo. –Soy nueva en el barrio, y estoy necesitando alguien que me acompañe a recorrerlo. Alguien que sepa.

- Bueno, ojalá tengas suerte. Nos vemos… -desvié la mirada y salí corriendo del Blockbuster, sin película y sin una cita.

- La propuesta sigue en pie. –la rubia me siguió, riéndose a carcajadas, hasta la puerta.

No entiendo porque no tengo tacto con las mujeres, siempre las termino hiriendo, en este caso rechazando, y se quedan muy mal. Todavía no lo entiendo. ¿Qué tengo que soy así? No es mi intención, no quiero ser así. Pero lo soy naturalmente… tal vez pueda cambiar, o tal vez sea cuestión de chicas… tal vez a la ideal la trataría como a una dama.

En este caso, me sentí muy mal luego de irme rechazándola. Hacía tanto que no me invitaban en una cita y esta vez me lo perdí por una estupidez. La chica parecía agradable, _demasiado _agradable. Quiero creer que fue por eso.

Volví a casa solo, un poco desconcertado por mi reciente fallo. Me salteé la vuelta por la biblioteca; la bibliotecaria era un poco resentida y malhumorada, y esa noche no tenía ganas de soportarla. La calle Greenham estaba a oscuras, ya debían ser como las siete de la noche. Entre al edificio y me encontré con el portero, que vivía en planta baja. El señor, de unos cincuenta y tantos años me hizo un par de preguntas cuando lo saludé. Subí al ascensor, que estaba vacío, y marqué el número de mi piso. En el tercer piso subió el hijo mayor de una de las familias que vivía allí, Tom, que al parecer iba al cuarto piso con mucha prisa. Antes de que se cerraran las puertas, pude divisar a la señora Gladss, la holandesa, que barría tarareando una canción. Hasta llegar al cuarto piso, entablé una conversación de no más de veinte palabras con Tom que me conocía porque varias veces nos encontramos en la Webber Street, porque era de mi edad y conocía a mis exvecinos. Me comentó que iba al departamento de "las chicas de arriba", pues así se refería a las universitarias del cuarto, y que les iba a pedir un "poquito de azúcar". Pero no me extrañaría nada que saliera una hora después, sin azúcar pero feliz. Le desee suerte, aunque creo que no me escuchó, y seguí subiendo hasta mi piso.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, la puerta del departamento "A" estaba abierta y con luz dentro. Al parecer tendría nuevos vecinos. Rogué hacia mis adentros que fuera gente con la que no tuviera problemas en un futuro; ni ruidosa, ni chusma, tal vez con algún que otro hijo. No me iba a quedar parado viendo quien estaba, así que busqué las llaves en mi bolso y entré a casa.

La noche pasó tranquila. Encontré una serie bastante pasable en la televisión (un artefacto muggle que me compre los primeros días que me mude a Londres) a la que le había agregado un equipo de DVD (el artefacto en el que se pasaban películas y documentos en ese formato). A veces me sorprendo de lo ingenioso que pueden llegar a ser los muggles y como me pueden entretener la noche. Estuve leyendo un buen rato una revista de la farándula mágica, pero era más para amas de casa que para mí, así que me entretuve con Quidditch a Través de los tiempos (_**Quidditch Through the Ages**_), que me lo prestó mi colega Leah Jones. Leah jugaba en las arpías de Holyhead, siendo bateadora y capitana del equipo. Había entrado hace poco, con la ayuda de su madre, Gwenog, que también había ocupado esos puestos cuando jugaba. Cuando su madre se retiró, Leah quedó en el equipo enorgulleciéndola. Nos conocíamos de chicos, ya que era unos pocos años menor que yo, y concurría a Hogwarts. Además, vivía en un barrio de Escocia, cerca del mío y en los veranos nos juntábamos a practicar el deporte. Yo soy guardián y capitán del Puddlemere United, rival historico de las Arpías, pero llevaba una buena relación con Leah.

El resto de la noche la pasé dando vueltas en la cama, pensando en la chica rubia del Blockbuster…

* * *

Si le gustó o no, ya saben; los **reviews** no muerden :D


End file.
